The Vongola and the Snow Guardian
by CJcollabs
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl that appears in front of Tsuna's house? Read to find out! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all this is completely fanmade!
1. Chapter 1

**The Snow Guardian**

~Tsuna's POV~

"LAMBO! LAMBO! GET BACK HERE!" Tsuna shouted as Tsuna chased Lambo through the halls of Nami Middle. "TAKOYAKI TAKOYAKI!" Lambo shouted, making a mad dash ahead. "REBORN! You're not supposed to bring Lambo to school!" Tsuna shouted to Reborn, who was sitting leisurely on a sofa in the place where the water hose was supposed to be. Lambo grinned as he ran past Gokudera, "STUPID-DERA, CAN'T CATCH ME!" He said, turning around. 'BAM!' Lambo crashed into Yamamoto who was now holding onto Lambo with a grin. "Why you.. AHOSHI!" Gokudera scolded Lambo. " "Gah. Mah. De.. WAHHHH!" Lambo cried. Tsuna said, and pushed Gokudera away. "Everyone, calm down, it's-WHA?!" Ryohei crashed into the three friends, shouting, "TSUNA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Tsuna said, "Uhh.. S-Sorry... No.. A-an-anyway.. Lets go to my house..?" "GOOD IDEA, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera practically shouted in Tsuna's ear.

~At Tsuna's House~

As they turned around the bend to Tsuna's house, they all froze. There was a mysterious girl with a shadow on her face standing in front of Tsuna's house.

~Girl's POV~

There's Tsuna-san... What should I do? Remember Nono's words.. Be strong..

~Tsuna's POV~

The girl walked up to Tsuna and his friends, barely making a sound. "I-I-I..." The girl stuttered. "I-I'm Yukino.. Im here to be.. Y-your snow guardian.."

What is this strange girl doing in Nanimori? And SNOW GUARDIAN?!

A/N. It's a collab between me and my friend, what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Guardian Chapter 2

~Tsuna's POV~

"I-I'm here to.. B-Be your.. Snow Guardian." Yukino stammered. She then blushed and turned away. To Tsuna, Yukino was a pretty, young teenage girl, about one year younger than him. She had ice blue eyes, and long, wavy bright sky blue hair framing a pretty, pale face. Suddenly, Basil came out of the trees. "Sawada-dono! Master Lemitsu has ordered me to come help Yukino." Yukino turned a bright pink and turned away. "Yukino was taken in to the Vongola family when she was young, and only Nono knew about her. He kept her a secret, even to Reborn and Lemitsu.

~Flashback..~

"Noo! Come back, Dad! Mom didn't mean it!" Yukino said to her dad, tears running down her face. "I've had enough of this. You know I love you, Yukino, but I can't take this anymore."Yukino's dad said. "NOO! DAD!" Yukino cried as her dad drove away. "Fine then, GO AWAY! We'll be fine without you!" Yukino turned around to see her mother, shouting at her dad, who was turning into a tiny speck in the distance. Yukino, I want you to be a good daughter, and stop crying. The first thing we have to do is find a new hous-" "What?! We're moving house?!" Yukino started crying again. "Well.. This is an expensive house and we won't be able to pay the rent without dad. Come on, lets pack up." Yukino's mother said to her. Soon enough, Yukino and her mother moved into a faraway, tiny apartment. Yukino's mom went out to find a job, and Yukino stayed at home, alone.

~about two years later in the flashback~

"Mom.. First dad, now you?!" Yukino cried on her mother's dead body. Her mother had been suffering from a long term illness that Yukino had never heard of. After some time, her mother's body could not take it any longer and lost the battle to the fighting illness. Yukino was soon thrown out into the cold, harsh winter. In the winter, Yukino was treated harshly and was told not to speak. Through the winter, Yukino lost her confidence and became weak and frail. One day on the streets, on a crisp spring day, Nono was walking through the streets, when he saw potential in this frail, young girl. So he took her in and trained her and took care of her. But he kept her a secret, because of her amazing and unique power, the snow flame. Yukino was a descendant of the secret 7th guardian in the first generation-Yudaime. After the first generation, there was not a single snow to be found. So, in the mafia world, the snow flame became nothing but a legend and was soon forgotten.

~End of Flashback~

~Tsuna's POV~

"Wow.." Everyone but Yamamoto stared at Yukino who was blushing uncontrollably. Yamamoto simply grinned and said, "Hey there!"

A/N. I think the flashback is too long.. But, hey! Second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Guardian Chapter 3**

~Tsuna's POV~

"So, Yukino, you're here to become my 7th guardian?" Tsuna asked Yukino. Yukino simply blushed and looked away. "So.. Uhmm.." Tsuna said and scratched his head. "Sorry, sawada-dono, Yukino is not used to such kindness, and is very shy." Basil told Tsuna. "Oh, hahaha! Yukino, don't worry. By the way, where are you staying?" Tsuna asked Yukino. Yukino simply looked confused for a moment and looked away. Basil said, "Sorry, Sawada-dono, but Yukino was hoping to stay with you." Suddenly, Lambo came out of the house and started singing his song. When he saw Yukino, he started shouting, "Bow down before Lambo-san, just call me Lambo-senpai!" Yukino looked scared and looked like she wanted to run away. "AHOSHI! YOU JUST SCARED OUR SNOW GUARDIAN, AHOSHI*!" Gokudera shouted. "Gah. Mah. De.. WAHH!" Lambo started crying again and Yukino was even more scared.

~Yukino's POV~

They were shouting, making me remember those times on the street, where angry men would shout at me for simply saying a single word, such as 'sorry', 'okay', and 'hello'. Nono told me to be strong, but I can't. Everything here reminds me of those terrible days on the street.. Mom.. Dad.. I miss you..

~Reborn's POV~

He stared at the girl, studying her. Could this girl really hold the legendary snow flame? Does this girl really have what it takes? Is she really so special, that Nono picked her off the street? Or is she a spy from an enemy mafia? Hmm.. Time to test her. "Hey, Yukino. Show us some of your attacks."

A/N. Sorry that I keep leaving at cliffhangers, I feel it's to make you want to read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow Guardian Part4**

~Yukino's POV~

My attacks? Oh, ok.. But.. I-I.. Don't want to.. But if I don't, will Reborn-san ever trust me? Nono.. I trust you, but.. I'm scared.. "Come on, Yukino, don't be scared." Tsuna-san's voice pierced through my thoughts. I realized Tsuna-san had a cqlming effect on me. He was like my dad, who always calmed me down when I was scared. Okay then, here we go.. This is for you, Mom, Dad.

~Tsuna's POV~

Yukino looked scared and blushed for a moment, but confidence suddenly seemed to surge through her. Basil looked pleased, saying, "Sawada-dono, I have never seen Yukino-chan like this before. You seem to have a calming effect on her." 'I do?' Tsuna thought to himself. Then he was amazed as he saw Yukino take out an ice blue box weapon, light up the ring on her finger and opened the box weapon. Two blades that looked like Basil's came out, except that her blades were covered in a spiky looking ice blue flame. "Yudaime's Blades!" She said, taking hold of her blades. Basil looked at Yukino, pleased, saying, "I've had the pleasure of training her myself. She is a quick-learner, though shy at times. She also seems to be very confident when fighting." 'Just like me..' Tsuna thought.

~Yukino's POV~

I showed them my attacks, like I was told to. But I had not shown them one thing, one thing that Nono has told me never to show them, unless in an emergency. She had asked him what he meant, but he refused to tell her, saying she would find it out by herself.

~Reborn's POV~

Hmm.. Looks real. It IS the real, original snow flame. But there is something she is not showing us, I can it it in her eyes. I shall not ask any further, she has done what I had asked of her.

A/N. I might not be able to post any chapters tomorrow, I am studying for exams. Try to, though!


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow Guardian Chapter 5**

~Reborn's POV~

So, she really does have the snow flame. How surprising. I guess I should trust her now, but I need to check with Nono to completely make sure. Hmm.. I am not so sure about the first generation snow guardian either, I heard it is only a piece of information that only the bosses of the Vongola knows. But since Nono has brought Yukino out, I think it will be okay to ask him.

~Yukino's POV~

Hmm.. D-di-did I do well? I'm not so sure, the way they are staring at me. H-How embarrassing. And Reborn-san.. Does he trust me now? He looks like he is in deep thought.. "Yukino, you did well. Don't mind me, I'll go check on something now.." Reborn said. "O-ok-okay.." I said. Why do I sound so pathetic? Have my parents not raised me well? No.. It is my own fault.. Mom.. Dad..

~Tsuna's POV~

"Well, uhh, lets go into my house now!" Tsuna suggested. "Great idea, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted. They went in, and Yukino met Nana, who said to her, "It's okay, call me Mama!" She said, with a sweet smile. "Hello, nice to meet you." Said a small chinese girl in broken Japanese. Fuuta came along and said, "want me to rank you? Hmm... You are first for being shy, and Chrome-chan is second!" Tsuna heard, and thought, 'Hmm.. Maybe Yukino should meet Chrome, after all, they are both very shy!' And so they went to Kokuyo Land.

~At Kokuyo Land~

"What are you mafia insects doing around here?!" Chikusa shouted, as Tsuna and his friends were walking towards the broken down building. Yukino looked startled and pulled away as Chikusa came near her. Chrome came out, slowly, looking weary at Yukino.

~Yukino's POV~

This girl sort of.. Reminds me of me. Though, according to Fuuta's rankings, I am shyer than her. Am I really? Hmm..

~Chrome's POV~

Mukuro-sama.. Do you know who this girl is? Does she want to hurt me? But if she does, then why did Boss bring her to us..?

A/N. Sorry, running out of ideas! Next chapter will be about Reborn's meeting with Nono and the explanation about the snow flame and the first generation snow guardian!


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow Guardian Chapter 6**

~Tsuna's POV~

'Hmm, Chrome and Yukino seem to like each other.' Tsuna thought.

~Yukino's POV~

Hmm, this Chrome girl is nice. We seem to get along well.

~Chrome's POV~

I like this Yukino girl. Mukuro-sama, are you sure you don't know her? She is my third favourite person now, after Mukuro-sama and Boss.

:Meanwhile, in Italy, at VongolaHQ:

~Reborn's POV~

I'm finally here. Where is Nono? He was supposed to come greet me. Oh, there he is. "Nice to see you, Reborn. I suppose this is about the snow flame?" Nono asked Reborn. "Yes." "Well then, come into my office, and I will tell you about it." Nono said. "T was a long, long time ago. This information has been passed down through the generations of Vongola bosses, so this might not be completely accurate."

~Flashback, in the first generation, Giotto's POV..~

"GIOTTO! This person has something very important to show you!" G shouted. He came towards Giotto, bringing forth a man that resembled Yukino. He had short, smooth sky blue hair, and sharp ice blue eyes. "Hmm, what is your name?" G Otto asked the young, ragged man. "My name is Yudaime, and I am here to show you something special. I call it the Snow Flame." Yudaime said. Giotto asked him, "Oh? And your name, Yudaime, means majestic, am I right?" "Yes." He replied. Giotto asked him, "Oh, and what is this 'snow flame'?" And Yudaime answered, "It is a new flame I have created, based on winter's weather." He hesitated, wondering whether to carry on or not. "I created a white stone, that contains the snow flame. But, this kind of flame needs a special person, it will not work for certain people, but it works with me." Giotto smiled and looked at him. "I have been waiting for you, young one." Yudaime looked happy and surprised as he let out a gasp when Giotto said, "Guardians, our 7th Guardian is here, the family is complete." However, Yudaime said. "Giotto-senpai, can you keep me a secret? I am scared that many people will steal and try to take this rock for themselves, and that it will go into the wrong hands." Giotto replied, "Okay, but the bosses of the generations to come shall know. Is that fair?" And Yudaime replied, "It is fine, Giotto-senpai. Thank you."

~End of Flashback, back to Reborn and Nono~

"Thank you for telling me all this, I need to get back to Nanimori to carry n training Tsuna and tell him this." Nono smiled and said, "No problem." Then Reborn went back to Nanimori.

A/N. Hope this chapter was interesting, I did this one without my friend's help because she couldn't help today, cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow Guardian Chapter 7**  
~At Kokuyo Land~  
"Tch, here's your lunch, Chrome." Ken said, throwing snacks such as potato chips at Chrome. Chikusa stood quietly in a corner, playing with his yo-yo. "Thanks, Ken." Chrome said. Ken blushed and looked away angrily. A loud explosion was heard. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa looked at the door. What or who was that? "This better not be those mafia insects again!" Ken shouted. But it wasn't. They could hear footsteps outside the door. Then, total silence. Someone from outside the door laughed. "Three. Two, One.."  
~At Tsuna's House~  
Yukino was playing with I-pin and Lambo. Yukino kept quiet while Lambo kept shouting. "Lambo, you better not bully Yukino-chan, you hear?" Tsuna said to Lambo. "BUT I WASN'T!" Lambo shouted. Sigh.. Looks like another of one of those days..  
~Back at Kokuyo Land~  
The door burst open and a man with a sly smile walked in. He had short dark blue hair with a streak of light blue at the side. He was holding what looked like to be a stump. "What do you want?!" Ken shouted. "All I want.. Is you." The man said. Ken shouted in rage. "KONG CHANNEL!" He shouted, switching teeth. "Oh? So you want to play such a childish game?" The mysterious man said. "Nice to meet you, I am Korihyo, user of the rain and storm flame." Ken ran at him, trying to tackle him but Korihyo easily dodged it. Suddenly, Chikusa shot not just one yo-yo, but five at Korihyo. Korihyo dodged and laughed like as if it was child's play. Chrome stood up, took her trident, and then casted an illusion to hide herself. Suddenly, Korihyo burst through what she had made it look like a wall and lunged at her. Korihyo, with the stump in his hand, lunged at her. However, his hand missed by five centimeters. "Haha, can't aim, even with your hand, INSECT!" Ken taunted, only to see Chrome getting hurt five seconds later. "What the.." Ken said, suddenly very interested with the stump in Korihyo's hand. One second later, Korihyo lunged at Ken, and suddenly an orange light appeared to be coming out from Korihyo's stump. "Like it? It's my favourite 'toy'. It's an energy sword." Ken looked surprised and changed channels. "CHEETAH CHANNEL!" Ken shouted, and ran away from Korihyo towards Chikusa. "Not fast enough." Korihyo said, just as a cut appeared on Ken's face. "Time to finish this game, ready?" Korihyo said, as he took out another sword from a pocket in his pants. Chikusa used five yo-yos and Ken lunged at Korihyo, but to no avail. Korihyo simply took his swords and slashed at Ken's and Chikusa's legs, arms, and faces, leaving them with bruises all over their bodies. Suddenly, mist started coming out from Chrome and Mukuro came out. "Who is this bullying my Chrome?" Mukuro asked. "Mukuro Rokudo. Finally, can I get serious?" Korihyo answered. Mukuro seemed to vanish out of thin air, but Korihyo caught Mukuro behind him. He slashed Mukuro on the face, shocking Mukuro. The battle went on intensely, but Mukuro was no match for Korihyo. So, when Mukuro went back to Chrome's body, Korihyo picked her up and carried her away.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Guardian Part8  
~At Tsuna's House~  
"HUH?! Someone left a note outside our door?" Tsuna asked Reborn. On the note, it said, 'Come to Kokuyo Land with your guardians, but make sure you bring your snow guardian. Otherwise, you might not see your mist guardian again.' "HUH?! Chrome has been taken hostage?!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn nodded. But.. Shouldn't Ken and Chikusa have helped her? And what about Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. "This person must have defeated them." "HUH?!" Tsuna shouted.  
~At Kokuyo Land~  
"Shira." "Yes, Korihyo-senpai?" Came a girl's voice from the darkness. "Call Shiki to deal with our little pests, will you? And ask him to do it immediately."  
"Yes, Korihyo-senpai."  
~With Tsuna and the others~  
"A-Are you really sure that Chrome has been.. k-kidnapped?" Tsuna asked Reborn. "Yes, it would seem so." They were just in front of Kokuyo Land when a man wearing glasses jumped down from the roof and shouted, "Oh, so these are the people that Korihyo-San asked me to eliminate? Haha, looks easy! Hi, I'm Shiki and I'm here to eliminate you." He said. "W-WHA?!" Tsuna shouted. Tsuna quickly swallowed two dying will pills and went into hyper dying will mode. "Ooohhh! So you're the tenth Vongola boss! Ahh, and is that Yukino? Well then, I mustn't harm her!" He said, and Tsuna instinctively stood in front of Yukino to protect her. Shiki ran with lightning speed towards Tsuna and Tsuna flew into the air. But, Shiki didn't stop but ran towards Yukino. He lighted up his ring and jumped onto Yukino, with Yukino a shocked look on her face. He then licked his lips and said, "This is going to be easy." And pulled Yukino to him when suddenly, a wave of lightning flames made a shield around Yukino. "Now that will ensure that I won't hurt her, and that you cannot save her unless I am defeated." Shiki said with a maniacal laugh. Tsuna tensed and looked at him when suddenly, Gokudera ran towards the electrical cage, but Shiki did not react. Gokudera tried to punch the wall, but recoiled and held his hand in pain. "The wall is made of lightning flames, being incredibly hard from it's characteristic, hardening." Shiki said. Shiki then took out two daggers, one in each hand, and rushed at Tsuna. Suddenly, Yamamoto jumped out and blocked with his sword. "Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna said. "Don't worry, Tsuna. Like I told you, Yamamoto is a natural-born hitman." Reborn told Tsuna. "Okay then.." Tsuna said with a worried look on his face.

A/N. Sorry this took so long, me and my friend were really very busy, and we had trouble coming up with ideas! Don't worry, our exams are over now!


End file.
